The Doctor and the Fair Maiden
by kaysiedavis1990
Summary: The Doctor lands on a new planet and finds a mysterious castle.


Disclamer- We do not own doctor who (I Wish)

This story is a joint effort between myself and my sister. She Started and ended the fic and I wrote the middle. Reviews are appricated. No flames please.

The 10th Doctor and the Fair Maiden

It was a sunny day there was a big open meadow with a path leading up to a small castle with a wooden gate and drawbridge. Suddenly there was a whirring noise. A blue box appeared in front of the gate. The Doctor poked his head out.

"Well this doesn't look like the Crab Nebula!" He observed out loud then he walked up to the gate.

"Ello up there!" The Doctor called then waited no response "I'm the Doctor I'd like to go inside your castle." Still no response, "If that's ok with you don't say anything." …Nothing _funny there doesn't seem to be any guards _he thought_. _The Doctor used his screwdriver to open the gate and make the drawbridge come down. Inside he wandered the rooms and corridors however there didn't seem to be anyone else there. Finally he came to a big winding staircase and, of course climbed it. At the top was a wooden door locked from the outside. _Strange doors are never locked from side I'm on unless I lock them _He thought_. _Turning the lock he slowly opened the door and, peered inside. Suddenly something hit him on the head and knocked him out.

"My head." He muttered slowly coming to. _I can't move! Why can't I move? _Someone tied the doctor up!

"Don't move!" Said a feminine voice filled with fear. Opening his eyes the Doctor saw the owner of the voice. It was pretty girl that wore a long blue gown and, had waste-length blond hair and, blue eyes. She was holding a frying pan. They were in a small circular stone room. That had no more than a bed, a small wood stove, and cupboard.

"I can't move you tied me up!" Cried the Doctor realizing what had happened.

"You're working for the dragons aren't you?" the girl asked

"What dragons?" He asked getting a little interested

"The ones who kidnapped me and put me in here!" She shouted

"I don't work for any dragons and if you untie me maybe I can get you out of here." The Doctor said

"Are you friends with Victor?" the girl asked

"Who's Victor?" he inquired

"He's my betrothed and he's going to rescue me!" she replied

"Well I certainly didn't see anyone when I walked in." The Doctor said

"He'll be here!" She shouted

"Yeah well until then why don't we try to get out of here ourselves?" he asked

"No! My prince in shining armor must come and slay the dragon! That's how it is in all the stories." She huffed

"I don't know if you've noticed but this is no story!" The Doctor shouted

"You should know better than to shout at a princess!" The princess yelled

"Well the princess hit me on the head with a bloody frying pan!" He yelled back

"A princess can do whatever she desires to do!" The Angry Princess declared.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, the doctor tried again "Look Princess..I'm sorry, I've quite missed you're name."

Drawing herself up to her full height she proclaimed "My name is Princess Arianna Esmeralda Rose Daisy April Fairchild of the kingdom Rivendell. I am the first born daughter of a might-"

"Ok, ok, ok" the doctor cut in "I get it."

Princess Arianna glared at the doctor "Interrupting is not well mannered."

"Well, I want to get out of here before these dragons or whatever they are come back. Now, if you will be so kind as to untie me I will be out of your hair and you will never have to see me again." The Doctor Promised "You can stay here and wait for this Victor-"

"His name is Victor Charles Logan Scott of the kingdom Whiterun. He is my betrothed and he WILL come for me."

"Now who is being ill mannered?" The doctor muttered "Ok I get it you are two very mighty and important people. Now why don't you untie me already and I can get out of your hair?"

The Princess pondered his words for a moment before nodding slowly and releasing him from his bonds.

"Thank you, Princess" The doctor said backing slowly towards the door "I'll get out of your hair now and leave you to wait for this Vic" The doctor turned towards the door and opened it up. Greeting him at the door was a horrible scaly face.

"WHO DARES INVADE OUR SANCTOM?!" The Dragon roared into the doctor face, fire sparks flying everywhere.

Quickly the doctor closed the door again. "I'm guessing that is one of the dragons?"

"Of course." Princess Arianna said dryly

"I'm also assuming that this door is the only way out?" The doctor asked leaning against the door as smoke entered under the door and the door started shaking on its hinges.

"That is generally the idea for a prison." Arianna said

The doctor scanned the room trying to spot a way out. A wisp of smoke floated up to a vent above the bed. "There! Arianna, My top pocket.-"

"You shall refer to me as Princess or Your Highness." Princess Arianna said huffily.

The doctor groaned "Fine. Your highness. Please get my screwdriver out of my top pocket."

"I am a royal princess. We do not go into commoners pockets."

"In all due respect, princess. If you don't, we will both be crispafied!"

"The Dragon will not hurt me. YOU are the one that is not supposed to be here."

"PRINCESS. In my experience, people that lock you up in a prison rarely do so for a good reason."

Suddenly a plum of flame burned thru the door near the doctor's head. "For goodness sake" The doctor muttered. Moving fast the Doctor moved away from the door drawing his sonic screwdriver quickly and opening the small vent.

"Sorry princess." He said quickly picking her up.

"Unhand me you ruffian!" She yelled

"Can do." He said as he pushed her up into the vent them pulled himself up to just as the room below was filled with flames. "Please keep moving, Princess."

"I will not." She huffed, blocking the duct. "I will not be rescued by a common thug. I am waiting for my betrothed."

"Move it!" The doctor said "or by the time your betrothed gets here he won't find anything but ash and cinder!"

The Princess pondered for a moment, as the vent heated up and started to fill up with smoke. "Very well." She declared she began moving rather slowly through the vent.

"Will you hurry up?!" The Doctor shouted

"Princesses do not rush." Princess Arianna replied

"Well this time I think you should make an exception." He said

"Oh, very well but if I rip my dress it will be your head!" Princess Arianna huffed going faster

"I think saving your life will make up for a ripped dress." The Doctor replied another few minutes of bickering later and they found a bigger tunnel that had many different openings.

"Where do we go now?" Princess Arianna asked The Doctor. He stuck his finger in his mouth and pulled it out.

"This way" He instructed leading the way.

"Are you certain you know where you are going?" Princess Arianna asked after a few moments.

"Yes perfectly and completely certain." The Doctor replied the vent suddenly got very steep and slopped down. Arianna screamed as they slid down and tumbled out of the castle.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked helping her up.

"No! Not only have I been rescued by a commoner who knows naught about how to treat a princess, but now I have stains all over my dress!" Princess Arianna yelled they had landed on the left side of the castle not far from the gate. And as the princess threw her fit a rather impressive procession led by a man clad in silver armor on a white horse came up. He crossed the drawbridge and pointed a sword at The Doctor.

"I will be taking my betrothed home now!" he declared

"Yes please by all means take her!" The Doctor pleaded

"Victor you came for me!" Princess Arianna cried gleefully as he swept her up on his horse and rode off with her. The Doctor watched them leave and waved good bye. _Wait a minute what happened to the dragons? _The doctor suddenly wondered and turned to the castle. Just then it gave a great tremor and dragons of all colors burst forth. The Doctor ran as fast as he could. I would tell you what happened next but the Doctor and the Dragons is another story.

Read and Review (Cyber cookies for who can find all my geek references)


End file.
